Kisses & Realtionships
by SeasonalMusic
Summary: ADOPTED FROM JustASmallTownGirlInAHugeWor ld! After a break-up between Ally and Dallas, Austin blames himself. Now, he has a plan to get them back together. By Jealousy of course. Will romance bloom between the two music partners or will Ally just run back to her ex?
1. The Break-Up

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here it the story I have adopted from JustASmallTownGirlInAHugeWor ld! This will have nothing to do with my other A&A story 4,853 miles.**

**THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS WE WRITTEN BY JustASmallTownGirlInAHugeWor ld, NOT ME!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Break-up**

Ally's POV

* * *

I was doing my usual in Sonic Boom (besides for staring at Dallas my BOYFRIEND),when Austin came in.

"Hey Als," he said jumping up on the counter and coming to my side.

"Don't call me that!" I protested.

He did the puppy dog face(which is adorable), and I gave in.

"Fine Austie," I said, just to annoy him.

"Don't call me that!" Austin whined.

I gave him my 'its-a-free-country-look' look. Then he did his 'I-will-Tickle-you-look. I stuck my tounge out at him, and the chase was on. I ran up the staircase to the practice room. Austin pinned me down and started tickling me. We finally got tired and Austin and I just went to sleep with his arms around my waist and my head on his chest.

When I woke up I saw Dallas staring at us in disbelief.

"Ally!" Dallas yelled.

"Dallas! It-it's not what it looks like!" I screamed as tears ran down my face.

"Save it! I always knew you and Austin had a thing for each other! WE ARE DONE ALLY!" He yelled and slammed the door.

I just stood their like an idiot crying. Finally, Austin heard my sobs in his sleep and woke up.

"Ally whats wrong?" He asked me with concern in his eyes.

"D-d-al-llas c-came in a-and s-s-s-aw uh-ss as-l-l-ee-pp on t-top of e-e-ach o-o-ther" I said through my sobs. Austin picked me up and sat me down next to him.

"Ally I'm so sorry! I know how much you loved him. It's all my fault if I hadn't have tickled you the-" He started rambling. I grabbed his face in my hands.

"Shut up, it wasn't you fault. Now go home, before my dad gets upset," I told him pushing him off me.

"Can Ally come with and spend the night?" He said doing his classic puppy dog face.

I told him fine and began to pack my bags. I told my dad where I was going. Then, I realized I hadn't seen Trish and Dez all day. I hope they're okay. Oh well off to Austin's.

* * *

**A/N: Again. I did not write this chapter. The next chapter I did not write ether. I will pick it up in Chapter 3.**

**Read, Rate, and Review!**

**~Rora**


	2. Sleepover!

**A/N: I did not write this chapter ether, I will start writing this the next chapter. **

**I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sleepover!**

Ally's POV

* * *

Austin and I were riding over to his house. When we finally arrived at his house, he grabbed my bags and set them down on the couch.

"Thanks Austin," I said to him.

"No problem, now where do you want to sleep? My room or the couch?" He asked smiling.

I thought for a second.

"The couch," I said.

Then Austin's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Moon, walked out into the living room. They looked surprised to see me here. I thought Austin would've told his parents before inviting me or anyone else over.

"Hi," I waved to them awkwardly.

"Hello, Austin may we have a word with you in the kitchen?" asked him.

Austin and his parents started talking loudly over the concept of him having me over.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Austin screamed loudly at his parents.

"WELL THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER, EXCUSE ME FOR THINKING THE OBVIOUS! YOU LIKE HER! SHE LIKES YOU!" I heard his dad (or maybe his mom) scream at him.

Then Austin walked out of the kitchen and I was blushing like a tomato. He scratched the back of his neck.

"You um heard us-" He started rambling again.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly rocking back and forth on my feet.

Thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Moon called us for supper. They fixed a delicious dinner of chicken breast, mac & cheese, and mashed potatoes. We talked about Austin's new blog, my stage fight, wondered about where Trish and Dez where, talked about how cute of a couple they would be together, and Mr. and Mrs. Moon talked about how Austin and me would be such a cute couple.

After supper Mrs. Moon offered dessert to us, although I would have loved dessert, I couldn't even finish my main meal.

"Austin, I need to shower up, where can I?" I asked.

"Well, my mom and dad will probably be showering in there bathroom, so that leaves my bathroom," He said.

"Austin! Fine OK. Show me the way!" I said grabbing my bag and following Austin up to his bathroom.

"In there my lady," He said laughing and bowing to me.

"Thank you my good sir," I said curtsying to him and giggling furiously.

I took my shower quickly and got dressed in short yellow short and shirt.

I walked out into his bedroom and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Uh Uh Uh," I said shaking my finger (and maybe my butt a little) at him.

He laughed and so did I. I went down to go to the couch to sleep. (A/N lol that was a lot of 'to's)

I went to sleep for about four hours and it was 12:00 in the morning when I woke up. I tried and tried and tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn't. I finally made the decision to go up to Austin's room.

I opened his door quietly.

"Austin?" I whispered.

"What?" He whispered to me.

"I can't sleep, Can I erm maybe uh sleep in with you?" I whispered.

"Sure, come on," He said lifting up the covers and scooting over so I could lie down.

"Thanks," I said laying down and almost in seconds I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Again. I did not write this Chapter, I will begin writing this story in the next chapter. **

**Read, Rate, and Review!**

**~Rora**


	3. Awkward

**A/N: Yes. I did write this chapter! I hope you enjoy! =D  
**

**I don't own Austin & Ally!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awkward...**

Austin's POV

* * *

I woke up to find my best friend & music partner Ally in my bed. And no, It is NOT what you think. Pervs. I can't believe I am the one at fault for Ally's break-up with Dallas. I never liked that guy, he seems way too nice. It's almost scary. But, Ally is my best friend, and we need to get this mix-up, cleared up. My moving around must have woken up Ally, because I found her staring at my face.

I smiled, "Morning. How did you sleep." Ally sat up and stared at the wall in front of her.

"I couldn't stop thinking about Dallas! I really miss him already." She sighs, and started to cry.

I hugged her, "Ally, don't cry. We'll fix this. I never meant to break you two up." She looked up teary-eyed, and smiled at me.

"I know, And its not your fault. We, just were in a mix-up. Well, I better get going. I need to go to my shift at Sonic Boom." Ally pulled out from my embrace, and got dressed. I left the room during that time, and got dressed myself, then went downstairs to find pancakes made for us. YES!

I called up to Ally, "HEY ALS! MY PARENTS MAKE US PANCAKES!" Ally walked down from upstairs.

"Someone's happy." I nodded happily, and we sat down to eat the magicalness the mankind had created for us.

* * *

I walked with Ally down to Sonic Boom, It wasn't a far walk, and Its a beautiful day out. We were almost into Sonic Boom, when we ran into Dallas. His face had a look of pure anger. If only looks could kill.

"Still moving in on Ally I see." He was up in my face now. I pushed the angry 15 year old back.

"First off, dude, I was walking her to Sonic Boom. We're best friends. And Music partners. Have you been living under a rock. And two, why do you care, you broke up with her." I glared at him, as Ally ran to open the store.

Dallas was at a loss for words, "I-I don't care. No, I do care. Breaking up with Ally was a huge mistake. Dude, can you help me?"

I stared at the pleading boy, I did say I would help them get back together. I sighed, "Alright. Apologize. See if she will forgive you, if she says no. We will find another way to get you to back together."

Dallas smile was huge. "Thanks man! I'm gonna go apologize right now." The tan boy ran into Sonic Boom, to find Ally writing in her Book.

I walked in after him, to see Ally slap Dallas.

"Really! 'I'm Sorry that I found you cheating on me. Will you be my Girlfriend again!' THAT'S YOUR WAY OF TRYING TO GET ME BACK! Get out of my sight you JERK!" Ally stormed up into the practice room and slammed the door. Wow, I have never seen her that angry.

Dallas walked out with a look that said "I'm-going-to-go-home-and-cry-now." This is going to take a lot more work than I though.

* * *

**A/N: There Is the first chapter of my continuation of PercaBethRules123's story "Kisses & Relationships." I will post chapter 4 ASAP. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Read, Rate, And Review!**

**~Rora**


End file.
